vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rad (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Rad is a relatively new Immortal, only being a few hundred years old. However unlike almost every other Immortal, Rad did not complete any of the five Petitions to Immortality. Instead he used an ancient magically enhanced nuclear reactor to transcend his mortal form. Disliked by most of the other Immortals due to this reason, Rad eventually came to blows with some of the others until the Old Ones came to claim him as one of their own. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | 1-B | High 1-B Name: Rad, Etienne d'Ambreville, Stephen Amber Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: At least a few hundred years old Classification: Immortal, Empyreal of the Sphere of Energy, Human Wizard altered by magical radiation | Old One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (1, 2, 3, 4, and 7. Avatars have Type 8), Size Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can also see in the infra-red spectrum. With probe Rad can read someone's health, powers, magic resistances), Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Omnilingualism, Fire Manipulation with Dragon Breath, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal in his energy form, Teleportation, Telepathy, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Power Bestowal, Creation (Can create entire species, planes of existence, celestial objects, Immortal bodies, and items), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy or drive away undead creatures), Statistics Reduction and Status Effect Inducement (His Aura can weaken those within its range), Shapeshifting, Weapon Mastery (Immortals can use every weapon), Aura, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Poison Manipulation, Can become invisible, Banishment, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Ice Manipulation, and Weather Manipulation), Spell Drain, Perception Manipulation (Can block the senses of other beings, I:E: can block extrasensory perception), Demiplane, Status Effect Inducement (Can cause "stunning", uncontrollable dancing, uncontrollable laughter, etc), Gravity Manipulation, Truesight (Lets him see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts), Lifeforce Absorption, Causality Manipulation (Using the wish spell), Memory Manipulation, Imprisonment Spells allows you to put someone in eternal sleep, create a pocket reality warded against Multiversal+ range, trap them in a gemstone, lock them in a magical sphere that can't be teleported out of, or lock them in chains that block movement and all abilities, Portal Creation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Dream Manipulation, Necromancy, Space-Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4, possible type 2. Immortals are immune to changes in the past and are immune to temporal paradoxes), Possession, Dimensional Travel, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification (Greater Dispel Magic), and many others. Extreme Resistances to the following: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, BFR, and Sealing Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Like all Immortals, Rad is capable of creating and changing 5-Dimensional spaces and exists as a 5th dimensional entity) | Hyperverse level (Without the Dimensional Vortex limiting them, Immortals would transcend all boundaries and constantly gain higher dimensional power without limits) | High Hyperverse level (Comparable to other Old Ones who created the Mystaraian multiverse which contains an infinite amount of geometric dimensions) Speed: Immeasurable (Immortals can move through the Emerald River, the physically embodiment of time with extreme ease. Immortals are beyond time and are utterly immune to spells like timestop, even when cast by stronger beings. Immortal level combat takes place in no time at all) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Immeasurable (Capable of moving five dimensional objects) | Unknown, likely Immeasurable '''(Infinitely superior to his previous state) | '''Unknown, likely Immeasurable ' 'Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal | Hyperversal | High Hyperversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level | Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite; does not require sleep, air, or rest Range: Extended melee range due to size, Low Complex Multiversal with magic | Extended melee range due to size. Hyperversal with magic | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Supergenius (Even as a mortal wizard, he was incredibly intelligent and was capable of studying previously unknown forms of magic. His intelligence is rated at 72, dwarfing beings such as Gond who has an understanding of technology that can fold space and travel through time, Wee Jas, and Vecna. Created a nuclear reactor that gave him his immortal powers. Immortals constantly strive to do research and define the multiverse as a whole) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Restricted | Unrestricted | Old One Note: As an Immortal/Old One, Rad is capable of casting every spell in existence an infinite number of times per day. Due to such a wide variety of powers, it would be improper to list them here, as such they've been ignored. A simplified list can be found here of the type of spells Rad could cast/use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Scientists Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Perception Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Causality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Matter Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Necromancers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 1